Banger Universe Series Skits
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is the skits of the Banger Universe Series. As of the First Group of Series for tAll3Shyguy Skull Land, this starts. It needs to get those skits before Part 10 of Prison Of Darkness though.
1. POD Skits 1 and 2

Skit 1: Is it just me? - Carnival of Rust

Characters: Karol (Bold) and Rita (Italic)

**Hey Rita, I got a question for You. **

_Ask away, my love._

**Is it just me or did you teach Zelos some Artes as well? **

_It's not just you. I did some research on what makes Zelos more powerful with the forms. I found out that him getting the forms of both Melee and Magical attackers helps him get more learning done which makes him able to fight better. _

**So that's why he can do all of those fireballs like you do. That is so cool. Why did you keep it a secret from me then. **

_Karol, Don't you know that my training had to be secret when he is learning from both of us at the same time? If that wasn't the case, I would have told you. _

**Then I guess thanks are in order. Without your training, we wouldn't be able to sneak into the Castle right now.**

_Karol, it's no problem at all. I was just thinking ahead of the enemy. _

End of Skit

Skit 2: Rita is sexy - Carnival of Rust

Characters: Karol (Bold) and Rita (Italic)

**Rita, the way of seducing that guard is so perfect. How did you find time to practice that? **

_I just practice it to myself in the mirror. I kind of had a little help from Lucifer Scar but he only helped because he thought it would be a very useful skill in the future. _

**He was right then. If you had done that without practice, you would have failed to get us in and I would have to do it with my outfit. Rita, please show the others this outfit. I think they will go crazy with the result it brought. **

_You know what, my love? I bet that is the best way to make fun of our friends you ever came up with. No one will ever underestimate us ever again. _

End of Skit


	2. POD 3 Cooking with Natalie

David the Writer: Here is a little skit for Prison of Darkness. This skit is a cooking skit. It involves a member of The Darkus Movement known as Natalie and her cooking for Masquerade.

This skit plays at the middle of the 11th part. Character: Natalie (Normal), Masquerade (Bold), and Parrotnoid (Italic).

* * *

Skit 3: Cooking with Natalie

Well... Isn't this a good place to cook?

**(In the background) It's a perfect place since I can see you.**

_(With Masquerade) Lord Masquerade, is this truly a good idea? _

**Yes, It is. This is the only way I will get to see her. **

Mmm... This soup tastes so good.

**It smells good as well. **

So you are out there, Masquerade.

**Sorry I couldn't resist seeing you. **

It's alright. Come and talk with me.

**(Approaches Natalie) Well, what do you want to talk about? **

I want to know why you have turned against the Darkus Movement.

_I knew this wasn't a good idea. _

**Would you shut up, Parrotnoid? **

I didn't there were Fighters who could speak.

_All Fighters can speak. It is just weird you understand me. _

No, I think I know what's weird. I have heard a Mantile Talk to me. It was telling me to give up offering Nayer support.

_That's because Nayer is mistreating us Darkus Fighters! _

**There are actually other elements besides Darkus that we need to unlock. **

Is that what you're up to? The Prison of Darkness must be in the way of getting to those fighters.

**That's how it is. So we better go. **

No, you and Parrotnoid have a bite to eat while I go get something.

**I... Okay, thank you. **

I'll be back. (Leaves to get the present for him)

_She seems to believe us. _

(After Masquerade and Parrotnoid finish eating, Natalie Returns) Here you go, here's the Mantile that spoke to me. (Tosses the Mantile to Masquerade)

**I thank you for giving him to us. I hope we can meet up again. **

I hope so as well. I love you, Masquerade.

**Well, I tell you when I am ready to return that. Goodbye, Natalie. (Thinks) My love. (Leaves her campsite)**

End of Skit

* * *

David the Writer: Ah, what an adorable skit. Natalie is Masquerade's Amy that he fell in love with, too. We'll see her later.

Masquerade: I love that skit.

David the Writer: See you all later.

Go Back


	3. POD Skits 4 and 5

Well Here is our next two skits. These Skits happen after the end of Koopa Kingdom Attacked By The Prison.

Skit #4 Key  
Character: Zelos (Normal).

Skit #5 Key  
Character: Florian (Normal), Luke (Bold), and Tear (Italic)

* * *

**Skit #4: Who should I go get help from?**

Well, this is predicament. I am all by myself and the others are all captured by the Prison. I need help but who to get it from. Maybe Tales of The Abyss characters. ... No they're busy watching over Anise! ... Not the TOV Characters or my fellow TOS Characters. ... No Mobians are in my debt. ... The Mario Bros aren't a good idea. ... Neither is anyone else I know. ... Wait, My rivals! My rivals have battled the Prison Guards and won. They also have beaten many other beings. I go get help from them.

End of Skit

**Skit #5: Anise's condition**

_Anise's Condition is getting better by the day. Soon she will be tip top shape once again. _

I am glad of that. Why could she be so easily Affected by the Prisoner Darkness though?

**It was because of your predecessor, Ion. It was thanks to her that Ion died and It turned out Anise was in love with him. She thought she would be alone forever after Ion died. She never could let Ion out of her heart. **

_That changed during the match against Aran Ryan when Ion's spirit was called upon from your body. That freed her. So it was caused by Ion's death but rescued by Ion's Replacement. The Fon-Master power is missing though. _

**Really, that power is missing? I wonder where it is. **

_We all do. _

I hope that wherever it is, it's in good hands.

End of Skit


End file.
